Demon Armor
The Demon Armor is a central plot element of Devilman Saga. It is a unique armor that contains the souls and memories of demons. Properties The Demon Armor is made of a unique type of matter that cannot be understood with most material testing, making it a higher dimensional state that is not easily understood. If ever broken or damaged, the armor is capable of repairing itself unless the pieces are either too far separated or in a cold environment. Inside the armor are a series of sharp spikes, something that would prevent a regular person from wearing it. However, once the armor breaks down and bonds with the host, it can be worn in a number of size and shapes after piercing and merging with every cell in the host's body. The armor emits radio frequencies that can be used for a number of effects. Functions It is apparent that the demon armor contains the souls and memories of its users both past and present. The armor seeks out wearers by emitting "demon waves" in order to find matching frequencies. Because of their molecular structure, the armor changes the hosts body to suit itself often with the host growing to a larger size. Depending on the demon inhabiting the suit and the wearer, one or both sides can dominate the other in a manner similar to how Demons possess their hosts. The armor seems to have a preference of making hosts of the ones who manage to put the armor pieces together or have similar personalities. Most armors prefer to be in a complete state before bonding with a host, but in times of great stress or emotion, the armor can bond with the host in an incomplete state as Amon's armor did with Yuki Fudo. The armor's higher dimensional properties allow it to travel long distances, akin to teleportation. This allows the armor to seek out hosts even when sealed in areas that are impenetrable by generic means. The demon armor communicates with hosts via a telepathic link that only becomes complete when fully bonded. This is shown as a type of landscape that exists between the consciousness stored in the armor and the current wearer, allowing communication between them. The Demon Waves can be used to communicate between different armor wearers. However, most hosts that do not possess a strong will or are in a state of weakness are easily overwhelmed becoming overtaken by the demon. The rare few however are able to merge and sync with the demon's wavelength. An even fewer number exists with a perfect wavelength matching. Once fully bonded, the armor allows the wearer to possess numerous powers depending on the armor. Common abilities include enhanced strength, speed, agility, senses, and reflexes that vary. Other abilities include flight, teleportation, and releasing energy. Also unlike the armor, the demons cannot be seen on cameras, only with the naked eye and thermo-scans. The armor can also combine with other armors into a stronger form. As the armor bonds with the host on a cellular level, the host slowly goes through mutations that change their anatomy into a different form, often based on a previous wielder. List of Demon Armor and Hosts * Amon (Yuki Fudo) * Sirene (Tsubasa Shiranui) * Valva (Jeff Gordon & Kelly Smith) * Kaim (Muso Kaisaka) * Multi Eyed Demon (Eddie) * Large Jawed Demon (Kim) * Female Armor Demon (Claire) * Baume (Unknown) * Gardo (Unknown) * Zann (Jason Gouda) * Avian Armour Demon (Unknown) Category:Devilman Saga Category:Objects Category:Demons